Closing Time
by Gi-Chan
Summary: Tenchi's decision... and the aftermath. Based on the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic.


Closing Time  
  
by Gi Devine  
  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...  
  
  
  
Closing time, open all the doors  
  
and let you out into the world  
  
Closing time, turn all of the lights on  
  
over every boy and every girl  
  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol  
  
so finish your whiskey or beer  
  
Closing time, you don't have to go home  
  
but you can't stay here...  
  
  
  
Ryoko Habiki awoke. The sunlight shone down through Tenchi's window, casting a shadow of the cyan-haired pirate on the hardwood floor. Ryoko was surprised to find herself wrapped in Tenchi's blankets. The last she knew, she had lay on the floor next to Tenchi's bed with no covers and tried not to fall asleep, simply wanting to feel his presence next to her while she slept... okay, maybe not. In all truth, she had tried once more to creep into his bed next to him, talk him (or force him) into sex, and had been thrown out. But the Universe's most infamous space pirate did not give up quite so easy. Thus, she snuck back into Tenchi's room when he was back asleep and had fallen asleep on the floor next to his bed. So how did she wind up with his blankets? Sitting up and seeing his bed empty, she managed to put two and two together- Tenchi had woken up and given her his blankets! A sure sign- today was the day she had waited two years to wake up to. Today, Tenchi would choose.  
  
And he would choose her.  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
Take me home...  
  
***************  
  
"Good Morning, Tenchi!" Sasami chirped, keeping an eye on the scrambled eggs.  
  
"Ohayoo, Sami-chan," Tenchi responded. He sounded kind of spaced out, unfocused, like a man walking to the gallows. Even THAT would be easier than THIS... Tenchi thought to himself. He felt proud, determined, cowardly, and nauseous all at the same time. It had taken him two years to make up his mind and even now he wasn't certain of his decision. The fact was he felt like an Idiot having to announce his choice anyway. Maybe he should just go back to her and tell her to give him a week... no, it was now or never...  
  
Stand firm, Ten-chan... and near a door.  
  
"Hello, Sasami!!!"  
  
"Oh! Um... hi... Ryoko..." the little princess said. What was up with Ryoko? She was to perky and happy this morning... normally when she drank THAT much the night before, she wouldn't even come out of her room until 3:00 PM, and even then she was snide, rude, and mean. So what was up?  
  
Later, everyone had gathered around the table and eaten breakfast when Tenchi slowly stood and cleared his throat. This is it! I don't believe it. Oh Tenchi...  
  
Tenchi, slick with nervousness, quaked at the words he would now have to dispel the words from his mouth.  
  
"I...I..." He considered stopping, turning back, but she caught him with her hopeful, imploring eyes.  
  
"...It's been two... nice... umm.... no wait, ahhhh......." Just say it, dammit! "I've decided who... well.... you know... the one... I want to be...well... WITH..." Eight faces lit up and his father's eyebrows shot into his head.  
  
"I... choose..."  
  
Silence as Ryoko's eyes filled with tears of joy...  
  
"...Ayeka."  
  
Everyone heard the shattering of her heart as clear as breaking glass.  
  
  
  
Closing time, time for you to go out  
  
to the places you will be from  
  
Closing time, this room won't be open  
  
till your brothers or your sisters come  
  
So gather up your jackets, move into the exits  
  
I hope you have found a friend  
  
Closing time, every new beginning  
  
comes from some other beginning's end...  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
Ryoko Habiki awoke. It was dark outside and the stars shone coldly at her. And yet she was warm. She could feel his bare chest against her back. She sighed as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her. Tyken Kyuko was his name, and he was her fourth boyfriend that year. So far, he was the best one she had had since she left the Masaki shrine, but there was something about him that was missing.  
  
Light Hawk Wings? she always thought snidely at this statement. She claimed she had moved on from Tenchi, but in truth, he had torn out a piece of her heart the day he chose Ayeka over her. And he still had it.  
  
" 'S'matter, Ryo-sama?" Tyken asked, reaching up to gently massage her shoulders.  
  
" ...It's nothing, I just..."  
  
" Oh...him..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ty-chan, I know I should be over it-"  
  
"Like hell you should. He did a really shitty thing, leading you and, like, 10 other girls on, and then picking the worst one out of all of you to marry him. I'M sorry. HE should be sorry."  
  
Ryoko sighed and smiled lightly. The man was perfect. He didn't mind that part of her heart belonged to another man, he comforted her when she missed him, and, most importantly, he loved her.  
  
"Hmmmmm......" Ty said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking... well, what do you think would fix this?"  
  
"....Well, if he's done haunting my thoughts, I'd like them back."  
  
Ty laughed. "Well, let's go get them, then!"  
  
"Oooooooooh No."  
  
"Come on. If nothing else, you can at least bury the hatchet..."  
  
"No! It would just mess up their marriage and I don't want the blood on my hands."  
  
"Alright... if you insist..." Ty slowly lowered his hand to the back of her knee...  
  
"Ty? What are you- YEEEEeeeEEEEE!!!!! TY-YEEEEEEEE!!! TY! I'LL KI- YEEHEEEEYEE! STOP, DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE MOTHE-YEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ALRIGHT!!! STOP THAT!!!! I'LL GO!"  
  
"Heheheh, I thought you'd see my point..."  
  
" You little!" Ryoko yelled, feigning anger, and pounced on him, which neither of them minded as they carried on.  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
I know who I want to take me home  
  
Take me home  
  
Closing time, time for you to go out  
  
to the places you will be from...  
  
***********  
  
" Jurai Space Travel Regulations, may I speak with the Captain, Please?"  
  
" This is Sakuya S'bitchi, over." Ryoko tried not to laugh. She had decided her rocky past with Jurai would make it a little difficult to waltz in. So she took the name of Tenchi's old girlfriend and a created last name, perhaps in an attempt to revive the old sport of pissing Ayeka off. Entry went smoothly and soon they were in the reception hall of the Juraian Regal Palace. Despite the semi-hate she bore for Tenchi, she had butterflies in her stomach. She gripped Tyken's hand tightly.  
  
He was descending the stairs and her wounded heart shot up into her throat. He had grown his hair long in the Juraian style. In his outfit he looked very much like a young Yosho.  
  
Tenchi could hear his mouth pop open in shock. She came back... oh God, oh God....  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi sat on the immense roof of his home. Well, she turned up at the right time, seeing as Ayeka was off on a diplomacy mission. He smiled in spite of himself. He hadn't sat on a roof in ten years. It was some kind of instinct, Ryoko was almost always on the roof back on Earth....  
  
Earth...  
  
Tenchi suddenly felt very alone. He was light years from his home and his wife was gone away. His Grandfather, for all his Juraian blood, was probably dead by now, and his father would be shortly. God only knew where Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were. A tear ran from his eye.  
  
I didn't mean to cause so much pain... I loved...love them all...I love them all so much...  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko was behind him. He quickly rubbed the tear away. "Oh, hey Ryoko..... jeez, I never thought I'd say that again... I missed you. A lot."  
  
"Daisuki yo, Tenchi-san."  
  
She sat next to him and felt nostalgia wash over her.  
  
"Ryoko... I...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."  
  
"I never thought you did. You're one of the most caring people I know. You know why I came here, Ten-chan?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I still love you. And I won't be able to really live till you know that."  
  
"....Ryoko...."  
  
"You don't have to feel the same way, I just-"  
  
And For the first time in the twelve years he'd known her, he kissed her.  
  
Next day  
  
Ryoko stared at the shrinking dot that was Jurai and sighed.  
  
"Everything okay?" Ty asked. He was irked. A little. Half of him wanted to jump his royal Prickness and knock his teeth down his throat for laying his lips on his beloved. But, hell, if it made Ryo-chan happy...  
  
"Yeah... I'm happy now..."  
  
"Good," Ty stated stiffly. It disappointed him to know Tenchi the Emperor made her happy in a way Tyken the Pirate could not.  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"*sigh* No, why?"  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I have you, Ty-chan, and now I can BE happy about it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
She smiled.  
  
And all was right with the universe again.  
  
Closing time, every new beginning  
  
comes some other beginning's end…  
  
FIN 


End file.
